Laps
by Wai - Aki
Summary: [TezuFuji] During one of their tennis club reunions, Tezuka is reminded that he is dating Fuji, who likes to tease just a little too much.


Notes: Hoping that the FujiRyo fangirls never find out about this. ;; But, well, I like Tezuka too and to tell the truth, I liked TezuFuji long before I even thought of FujiRyo. #hides#

Title: Laps  
Author: Wai  
Pairing: TezuFuji  
Summary: During one of their tennis club reunions, Tezuka is reminded that he _is_ dating Fuji, who likes to tease just a little too much.  
Warning: Anyone who has read any of my Tenipuri fics should know that they're full of crack, in one form or another.  
  
_Fuji, are you putting on weight?_  
  
It was their third reunion, one that Kikumaru announced was to be an annual event. The first one was a disaster, the people littering the floor of Kawamura's sushi place reminded Tezuka of victims of Inui's abominable concoction. Fortunately, they looked happier than Inui's victims. The second year was an improvement, he managed to keep his boyfriend away from the huge pitcher of juice, preventing alcoholic addition to the otherwise innocent cocktail. Unfortunately, he failed to keep Inui from it. If only Fuji hadn't been the first one to try the juice, then maybe Momoshiro, Kikumaru and Kawamura wouldn't have passed out during their toast. One person down is better than three.  
  
So far, everything was going relatively smooth. With exception for one brawl between Kikumaru and Momoshiro, which started when Kikumaru stole sushi off Momoshiro's plate. It took some time, but Oishi managed to restrain his boyfriend while Momoshiro stopped talking altogether to nurse the bump on his head. Apparently Echizen was handy with a telephone book as well as his racket.  
  
The noise was simmering down, they were talking in groups of two or three by this time. Oishi kept his eyes trained on Eiji, trying his best to ignore his boyfriend's pout, giving him a stern glare in turn. Fuji, who had been conversing quietly with Inui a second ago, made his way to Tezuka. And sat down, without invitation, on Tezuka's lap.  
  
The snickering around the room at this display was enough to cause Tezuka's head to start pounding. Fuji's tranquil smile and his choice to feign ignorance at what went on around them only added to his headache. But something prevented Tezuka from ordering Fuji to get off his lap.  
  
It was puzzling at first, because he didn't really know what was so different. After assessing the situation, Tezuka note that the weight on his lap was heavier than usual. And with a perfectly impassive countenance--which has become a trademark of his--he asked, "Fuji, are you putting on weight?"  
  
Now, while most people would find this comment scandalous and would react by punching the inconsiderate person in the face, Fuji merely stared at Tezuka. Of course, this could be due to the fact that it wasn't a serious matter to both of them, where the topic would have to be hidden from present company. So Fuji tilted his head sideways, thinking it over and did not, in fact, render Tezuka unconscious for what would have been a callous comment.  
  
"I did eat more wasabi sushi than usual yesterday." He said, tapping his chin. "And then there was the bento that I stole from Eiji yesterday." He continued, holding up two fingers. He continued to count up the things he ate the past week or so, causing the others to chuckle. The only reaction he received from the person whose lap he was currently occupying was the faintest twitching of his left eye.  
  
"_Saa_, I may have been eating more than usual." Fuji concurred with a nod, the pleasant smile never leaving his face.  
  
Tezuka sighed softly, but the quiet chuckling was suddenly interrupted by a startling claim from Eiji.  
  
"Nyaaa! Fuji, maybe you're pregnant, nya?"  
  
Laughter erupted from the group of tennis players. Even Kaidoh, who would usually have enough respect for his seniors, looked close to grinning, the corners of his lips were twitching enough to indicate that. And of course, their rookie had a smug grin on his face, directing it at Tezuka.  
  
Their captain caught it and sent the youngest member of the team a warning glance before shifting it to Eiji.  
  
"Eiji, don't be ridiculous." Chastised Oishi, sending apologetic looks at both Tezuka and Fuji. But before he could make his boyfriend apologize for his joke, Fuji spoke up.  
  
"I don't know. I just might be." There was another stunned silence before they began to laugh once more. This time, however, Kaidoh didn't grin and Ryoma directed his smile somewhere else, because both had caught the grim look on Tezuka's face.  
  
"Fuji." The collected tone that Tezuka used had a certain edge to it. "One hundred laps."  
  
The tennis genius looked at his boyfriend with feigned confusion, looking down at Tezuka's lap before looking at his face once more. "Eh? You want me to sit on a hundred laps, Tezuka?"  
  
To say that their celebratory evening ended up a success was to put it lightly. And although the team didn't necessarily know this, but Tezuka _did_ make Fuji run one hundred laps when they got back to their apartment. 

  
  
END

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis characters (c) Konomi-sensei et al.


End file.
